


Hold You In My Arms

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg!Kurt, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt's home with his sick daughter.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	Hold You In My Arms

Kurt and Ella were on their way home from her doctor’s appointment and just found out she has the flu. So Kurt has called out of work for the rest of the week and was now able to care for his sick baby.

She was asleep in her booster seat, looking a bit green and icky. Kurt felt awful that his baby was this sick but it was that time of year and with all the germy kids at school, it was expected that she was gonna get sick either way. At this she has it early on in the school year and not during the winter.

When they get back to their apartment, Kurt wakes her up so that she can walk in with him. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to carry her because of the baby currently growing inside his belly so Ella had to bring herself in.

She trudged beside Kurt as they went inside and took the elevator up to their floor.

Ella rubbed her eyes and sniffled with a small groan, making sure her momma knew she wasn’t feeling well.

Kurt got them both safely inside and kicked off his shoes, bringing his daughter with her into his bedroom.

“Go get on the bed baby. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He says and kisses the top of her head. Ella took no shame in climbing on top of the perfectly made bed and getting under the warm covers on her parents’ bed.

Meanwhile, Kurt went to go get some crackers, ginger ale, gatorade, several disney movies, and his laptop. He carried it all back into his bedroom and smiled at his daughter who made herself nice and comfortable in their bed.

“Alright, momma brought some movies for us to watch. So what would you like to watch first, baby?”

“Punzel, momma”

“Okay, honey.”

Kurt puts the DVD in then grabs the remote, bringing his laptop with him so he could do some things on there while Ella was content.

Ella kept her eyes glued to the tv mounted on the wall while Kurt answered several emails and sent one email to all her teachers informing them she will be absent for the week and to fax over all the work she’ll miss.

After forty minutes staring at the screen, Kurt was done with what he needed to do and closed his laptop with a heavy sigh. He glanced over at his daughter and saw she had dozed off while watching her movie, so Kurt carefully set his laptop down and scoots down so that he was completely under the covers. He places a kiss to Ella’s temple and runs his fingers through her black curly hair, as he slowly falls asleep.

**\---**

  
Kurt was sleeping so good. He was warm and comfortable and it was quiet, until he heard his daughter whining from her spot next to him.

“Momma, my belly huwts?”

“Hmm?” Kurt moaned and turned over, facing his daughter.

“My belly huwts.” She whines and was on the verge of tears.

“Oh baby, c’mere.” Kurt pulled her into his arms and held her close, stroking her hair. “Do you feel like you have to throw up at all or it just feels achy?”

“Achy.”

“Ah, I see. Wanna try to drink some ginger ale and get something in your system at least?”

She nods against Kurt’s chest and sniffles again. She unravels herself from around his body and let him open the can of the carbonated drink. He places a straw through the hole and hands it to his daughter, letting her sip from it.

She took a few small sips and pushed it back towards Kurt.

“Feel any better?”

“No.” She whimpers and shakes her head. “I wan’ daddy.”

“I know you do baby but daddy’s at work. He’ll be home soon though okay? Only three more fours then daddy will be home for the night.”

“Can we call him?” She asks.

“Yeah we can call him. He should be going on break right now anyways.” Kurt says and picks up his phone so they could call his husband.

He put it on speaker and let it rang waiting for Blaine to pick up.

“Hey baby! I was just about to call you to check in. How’s Ella?” Blaine asks.

“Well we took a little nap and she just woke up complaining of a belly ache and she actually asked if I could call you.”

“Aww, my poor baby. Is she there with you?”

“Yep. She’s right here.” Kurt hands the phone over to Ella and lets her talk to her father.

“Daddy.” Her little voice whimpers and Kurt knew Blaine’s heart was breaking and could feel his own heart breaking.

“Hi baby girl. How’re you feeling?”

“My belly huwts.”

“Your belly hurts, baby? I’m sorry.”

“Daddy come home.”

“Sweetheart, daddy’s at work. I can’t come home until later, but I promise it’ll go by fast. Momma’s there keeping you company though right?”

“Yeah but I want you daddy.”

“I know you do honey, I want to be there with you too.”

“So ‘den come home.”

“I can’t baby. I’m sorry.”

Ella stays silent and looks up at Kurt, her bottom lip quivers and tears fill her eyes.

“Ella? Are you still there?”

Kurt grabs the phone and takes it off speaker, bringing it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Yeah, sorry I’m here. She’s just not feeling great right now, Blaine.”

“God I wish I was home! I hate being here while you’re both home. How’re you holding up?”

“I’m doing fine. Just really tired.”

“Well drink some tea because I don’t want you to get sick too and-”

“Yes Blaine, I know.” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m just worried about you.” Blaine has been worried about him because he’s pregnant around flu season. The last thing he needs is for his husband to be hospitalized from the flu and then they lose their baby.

“I know, but we’re okay. I promise.”

“Okay, well I have to go prep for a meeting so I’ll text you later but if you need me please call.”

“Okay, I will babe.”

“Alright. I love you and tell Ella I love her too.”

“I will. I love you too.”

They each hang up and Kurt sighs, looking back at Ella who was silently crying to herself.

His poor baby wasn’t doing well at all and she needs him. She’s depending on him to make her better and he will move heaven and earth if it means that he’ll daughter will get better and get rid of this damn flu.

**-Next Day-**

Blaine decided to come home during his lunch break and found his husband in the kitchen heating up some soup.

He snuck up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s body, placing his hands on the small baby bump that rests in between his hips.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks with a smirk on his face.

Blaine nods with his chin sat on Kurt’s shoulders. He places a kiss to Kurt’s cheek and gets him to turn around, engulfing him in a warm hug.

“What are you doing home? You usually have meetings to prep for during your break.”

“I called out for the rest of the week.” Blaine admits and could see a small smile form on Kurt’s face. “I heard you sniffling this morning while I was getting ready and with Ella being sick, I don’t want to risk not being here if you’re both sick. Sorry to say but I know you guys need me more than you know.”

Kurt seemingly agrees with him, practically begging him to stay home with them now that he knew Blaine was off from work.

The two kiss then Blaine lets Kurt finish making the soup while he gets himself a bottle of water and some bowls with spoons ready.

He helps Kurt bring it upstairs then changes out of his work clothes and into something a bit more comfortable.

Kurt held the tray while Blaine went to go wake up Ella.

He walked to his side of the bed and very carefully shook his daughter’s shoulder.

“Ella, sweetheart, wake up.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Wake up, baby.”

“Daddy.” Ella says softly and opens her eyes, looking up at her father. “Yous home.”

Blaine smiles down at her and nods, “Yeah baby. I’m home, to be with you and momma.”

She flung herself on him and he laughed while holding his baby.

“Easy baby. You need to be careful, okay? You’re sick remember?”

“I know but I missed you.”

“I missed you too baby.” He says and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Momma made some soup for us. Do you think you can handle a few spoonfuls or is your tummy still feeling icky?”

“I tink I can do it, daddy.”

“That’s my girl.” He winks and gets up so Kurt can set up her bowl.

Blaine sat at the end of the bed and took his bowl while Ella was being fed by Kurt.

She had more than they anticipated and were so proud of her. After she ate, Kurt finished his own bowl of soup then the three of them all laid down in the bed with Ella in between her parents.

Kurt ended up dozing off while rubbing circles around his baby belly, leaving Blaine and Ella awake by themselves.

She cuddles into Blaine and they talk a bit about the baby inside her momma’s belly.

“Is da baby a boy ow a giwl?” Ella asks while playing with the hem of Blaine’s t-shirt.

“We don’t know yet. What do you think it’s gonna be?”

“Hmm a giwl.”

“Yeah? I think it’s gonna be a girl too but Momma thinks it’s a boy.”

“Do you want it to be a giwl, daddy?”

“Well I don’t have any preference just as long as they’re healthy, that’s all that matters.” He says to her. “What if it’s a boy? Will you be okay with that?”

“No. Boys awe gwoss!”

“But me and Momma are boys. You don’t think we’re gross do you?”

“No daddy. You and momma awe different.”

“Oh, I see. So if you have a little brother he’ll be different too because Momma and I made him.”

“Oh, ummm, I guess.”

Blaine quietly chuckles, not wanting to Kurt and continues his conversation with his daughter.

“My belly huwts again, daddy.” Ella whines with a small pout on her face.

“Aww, I’m sorry honey. Why don’t we try to get some sleep like Momma?” Blaine takes Ella into his arms and kisses the top of her head. “I hate seeing you so sick, baby. It breaks my heart but I promise daddy will make you better.”

-Later That Night-

“Daddy.” Ella whined from where she was hovering over the toilet bowl, vomiting uncontrollably.

“It’s okay baby, let it all out.” Blaine rubs her back while Kurt gets the tub ready for her.

She woke them up complaining she had to throw up so Blaine ran her into the bathroom and sure enough she doubled over and threw up.

So Kurt got up as well when he heard that and decided to run her a cool bath.

When she stopped, Blaine undressed her and sat her in the tub with the pink basin on hand in case she needed to throw up again.

While he sat with her, Kurt went downstairs and got some Gatorade for Ella as well as a sleeve of Saltines. He returned upstairs and brought the food and drink into their bedroom, placing it on Blaine’s bedside table then going into the bathroom to check on his baby.

Ella was hunched over the side of the wall, vomiting into the basin Blaine was had. He held her hair back too and just kept repeating to her that she let it all out and that it’ll pass soon.

That night she kept both parents up dealing with her. They felt awful that she’s this sick but know that it’s gonna pass soon. They gave her lots of gatorade and saltines to keep her stomach settled.

Around six in the morning she finally stayed asleep so her parents got some sleep as well but Kurt couldn’t sleep from how shitty he was feeling now.

**-One Week Later-**

Kurt’s been feeling sick, he's pale and sickly green so Blaine takes him to the doctors with their daughter, who’s feeling somewhat better.

He sat on the bed with his ankles crossed together and hands folded in his lap. Blaine sat in the chair just off to the side with Ella in his lap.

Kurt’s physician had done a check up and swabbed his mouth to see if he’d test positive for strep, so they were waiting for the results to come back. He wasn’t as nervous as Blaine was, considering he was the one who was pregnant and supposed to be keeping their baby healthy. But this doesn’t feel like anything more than a head cold or “the flu”, if you will. Kurt knows how to handle himself and nurse himself back to life if it got to that point. He’s a strong momma bear for his babies and will do anything for them, even fighting off a virus.

Ella kept herself distracted with Blaine’s phone while Kurt and Blaine talked about the well-being of their child inside Kurt’s womb. Of course Blaine was being overprotective and very overdramatic which was pissing Kurt off with all his stupid scenarios.

But before Kurt got the chance to rip Blaine’s head off, his doctor came in with the results of his test. She sat on the stool and opened the file.

“Well good news, you don’t have strep or the flu. You just have a very bad head cold so make sure you get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids.” She informs Kurt. “As for your baby, I can perform a quick ultrasound to make sure they’re okay as well if you’d like?”

“Please. My husband might go crazy if we don’t see or hear the baby just to be sure.”

“Okay.” She chuckles and has a nurse bring in the machine.

Kurt lays back on the bed and lifts his shirt. His doctor squeezes some gel onto his skin and presses the transducer to his bump, moving it around so they could see the baby.

They all stared at the small screen on the machine and Kurt sighed in relief seeing the baby was perfect. They listened to the heartbeat and his doctor said he or she was doing very well, still healthy and growing so both parents are glad that their little one is fine.

Afterwards when they return home, the family cuddles together in Kurt and Blaine’s bed watching The Little Mermaid as a family. Both Kurt and Blaine smile at each other and give above their daughter’s head and they’re happy that this is how they’re living their lives, with a growing family and with each other.


End file.
